valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns (VC2)
Military Machine Guns are the main weapon of the Shocktroopers. Gallian Submachine Guns Circa 1937 'Mags' 'Mags-S' 'Mags-T' 'Mags-X' 'Mags-SG' 'Mags-TA' 'Trivia' *It is likely that the Lanseal Military Academy uses retrofitted EW1 weaponry donated by the regular army or militia. This would explain the model disparity between the Mags models available in the first and second games. *With their distinctive disk shaped magazines the early series Mags submachine gun bears a close resemblance to the Russian DP-28 Light Machine Gun. *If you look closely at the receiver, pistol grip, and handguards they look very similar to a Russian AK-47, it is easier to see on snowcovered levels. *In VC2, Machine guns, along with (Non-specialised) snipers and rifles, are severely lacking in anti-armor power. Unlike in VC1 where you could kill a tank by blasting its radiator, in VC2 it is no longer possible and only the gunner type weapons (such as the Hvy Machine gun)will damage a tanks radiator noticeably. Gallian Machine Guns Circa 1937 'Squall' 'Squall-A' 'Squall-S' 'Squall-X' 'Squall-AD' 'Trivia' *The Squall series of light machine guns bares a strong resemblance to the British Bren light machine gun. *Many machine guns have bipods attached (which in real life greatly improve accuracy and stability), but are just for aesthetic purposes. Gallian Light Machine Guns Circa 1937 'Hurricane' 'Hurricane-S' 'Hurricane-A' 'Hurricane-AD' 'Trivia' *The Hurricane series of light machine guns resemble the Soviet PK machine gun. Gallian Heavy Machine Guns Circa 1937 'Cyclone' 'Cyclone-T' 'Cyclone-S' 'Cyclone-TD' GRA Machine Guns Circa 1937 'Hildr Submachine Gun' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |Model5 = |Model6 = |VsPsnl1 =25 |VsPsnl2 =28 |VsPsnl3 =32 |VsPsnl4 =36 |VsPsnl5 =40 |VsPsnl6 =50 |VsArmor1 =40 |VsArmor2 =45 |VsArmor3 =50 |VsArmor4 =57 |VsArmor5 =65 |VsArmor6 =70 |Accrcy1 =75 |Accrcy2 =78 |Accrcy3 =81 |Accrcy4 =83 |Accrcy5 =85 |Accrcy6 =70 |Range1 =180 |Range2 =180 |Range3 =180 |Range4 =220 |Range5 =250 |Range6 =150 |Shots1 =20 |Shots2 =20 |Shots3 =20 |Shots4 =25 |Shots5 =30 |Shots6 =30 |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =-Attack }} 'Bragi Machine Gun' |Model2 = |Model3 = |VsPsnl1 =37 |VsPsnl2 =48 |VsPsnl3 =59 |VsArmor1 =23 |VsArmor2 =25 |VsArmor3 =27 |Accrcy1 =58 |Accrcy2 =60 |Accrcy3 =62 |Range1 =200 |Range2 =200 |Range3 =230 |Shots1 =40 |Shots2 =40 |Shots3 =45 |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None }} 'Muspell Light Machine Gun' Baldren Gassenarl uses a Muspell g21 (Possibly called Idun SP A), but with unusual long range, for his ranged attack. |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |Model5 = |Model6 = |VsPsnl1 =33 |VsPsnl2 =43 |VsPsnl3 =56 |VsPsnl4 =71 |VsPsnl5 =78 |VsPsnl6 =93 |VsArmor1 =36 |VsArmor2 =36 |VsArmor3 =36 |VsArmor4 =36 |VsArmor5 =36 |VsArmor6 =100 |Accrcy1 =65 |Accrcy2 =67 |Accrcy3 =69 |Accrcy4 =71 |Accrcy5 =73 |Accrcy6 =97 |Range1 =180 |Range2 =180 |Range3 =200 |Range4 =230 |Range5 =230 |Range6 =200 |Shots1 =60 |Shots2 =63 |Shots3 =65 |Shots4 =68 |Shots5 =70 |Shots6 =65 |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None }} 'Alvitr Heavy Machine Gun' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |Model5 = |VsPsnl1 =70 |VsPsnl2 =82 |VsPsnl3 =91 |VsPsnl4 =101 |VsPsnl5 =109 |VsArmor1 =75 |VsArmor2 =80 |VsArmor3 =85 |VsArmor4 =90 |VsArmor5 =95 |Accrcy1 =58 |Accrcy2 =60 |Accrcy3 =62 |Accrcy4 =64 |Accrcy5 =66 |Range1 =180 |Range2 =180 |Range3 =200 |Range4 =230 |Range5 =260 |Shots1 =40 |Shots2 =40 |Shots3 =45 |Shots4 =50 |Shots5 =55 |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None }} 'Idun SP B' |VsPsnl1 =95 |VsArmor1 =90 |Accrcy1 =65 |Range1 =350 |Shots1 =20 |Effect1 =None }} 'Trivia' *The Rebel's Alvitr is modeled after the German Maxim MG-08/15 from WW1. While the Alvitr g5 just seems to be a minigun style barrel on the standard Alvitr frame. *Idun SP B is modeled after the MG42. Its ammo drum is on the bottom instead of the side. The Idun SP B also serves the same role in combat as the earlier MG42 look-alike, the ruhm, as a long range and powerful 20-shot machine gun for shocktroopers. *The Idun SP B does not actually have a flamethrower attached to its barrel when equipped by Commandos but nevertheless fully functional. *The Idun SP B and the Muspell G21 share the same mesh. Category:Weapons